Vladimir
Summary A fiend with a thirst for mortal blood, Vladimir has influenced the affairs of Noxus since the empire’s earliest days. In addition to unnaturally extending his life, his mastery of hemomancy allows him to control the minds and bodies of others as easily as his own. In the flamboyant salons of the Noxian aristocracy, this has enabled him to build a fanatical cult of personality around himself—while in the lowest back alleys, it allows him to bleed his enemies dry. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, possibly Low 6-B Name: Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: 30s physically, Over 4000 chronologically Classification: Human, Hemomancer, Member of the Black Rose Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), Magic, Blood Manipulation (Can freely control blood and use it for a variety of purposes), Matter Manipulation (Able to freely shape the flesh of his targets at will as well as deconstruct and fuse people together), Biological Manipulation (Able to freely shape the flesh of his targets to his will), Bone Manipulation (Able to freely manipulate the bones of his targets at will), Shapeshifting (Can freely change his physical appearance), Mind Manipulation (Able to mind control his opponents by controlling the blood in their brains), Memory Manipulation (Made a girl forget the directions to a mansion in a city she had lived in all her life, and those who have gone to Vladimir's mansion can never remember going there), Possession (Able to physically possess people by controlling the blood in their body), Limited Animal Manipulation (Able to freely control his Crimson Butterflies), Resurrection (Able to bring people back to life even after they have been dead for an extended period of time), Life Manipulation (Able to drain the life force of the opponent to heal himself), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Crimson Rush and Sanguine Pool), Damage Boost (Via Transfusion and Hemoplague), Intangibility (Can freely disperse into blood and reform at will), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Sanguine Pool and Tides of Blood), Disease Manipulation (Able to infect all opponents around him with a hemoplague), Due to having the powers of a Darkin he should have a Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Town level, possibly Small Country level (Killed and absorbed the power of a Darkin, which should make him vastly more powerful than the likes of Garen Crownguard and likely comparable to the likes of Aatrox, Rhaast, and Varus), Can ignore conventional durability with hemomancy Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable in speed to Emilia LeBlanc. Due to having the abilities of a Darkin he should be comparable in speed to Aatrox, Rhaast, and Varus.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Aatrox) Striking Strength: Town Class, possibly Small Country Class Durability: Town level, possibly Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Vladimir is an extremely cunning and manipulative man, having played major roles throughout the history of the world and influenced several key events that brought Noxus to the power it now holds, but always managing to remain almost completely unknown when doing so. Even before he became a hemomancer he was a prodigy of magic, having learned the magic of the Darkin while he was only a mortal.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hemomancy:' Vladimir's signature ability, a power he learned and then stole from the Darkin master who enslaved him, he is able to freely manipulate blood at will. He is able to control both his own blood and the blood of his enemies, and can use it for a variety of purposes ranging from offensive blood attacks to barriers of blood to controlling the opponent's body and mind directly by controlling their blood to infecting his targets with a lethal blood born disease to instantly reducing his targets to pools of blood. *'Crimson Pact:' Vladimir gains bonus ability power and bonus health. *'Transfusion:' Vladimir drains the lifeforce of the target enemy, dealing magic damage and healing himself. Each cast of Transfusion generates a stack of Bloodthirst. At 2 stacks, Vladimir gains Crimson Rush and bonus movement speed. **'Crimson Rush:' Transfusion deals increased damage and grants increased healing. *'Sanguine Pool:' Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood, gaining bonus movement speed and becoming untargetable and intangible. Enemies who stand upon the pool are slowed and dealt magic damage every half second, while Vladimir heals himself for a percent of the damage dealt. *'Tides of Blood:' Vladimir charges, slowing himself slightly. Vladimir then unleashes a nova of blood bolts, each of which collide with the first enemy they hit, dealing them magic damage that is increased the longer Tides of Blood was charged. If Tides of Blood was charged for at least 1 second, affected enemies are also slowed. Enemies can intercept multiple bolts, but can only be damaged once. If Vladimir finishes charging or is interrupted, he automatically casts Tides of Blood. *'Hemoplague:' Vladimir infects all enemies in the target area with a virulent plague, increasing the damage they take from all sources, after which all infected enemies take magic damage. Vladimir is healed for every champion damaged by the detonation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Biology Users Category:Bone Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Possession Users Category:Animal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Disease Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6